


Winters Touch

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Winter Walks, also I've finally written a fic with a happy ending, bro it's so cute imo, cute make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has been overly stressed and it's now 11 pm and Smith is taking him out.<br/>Where?<br/>He won't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters Touch

**Author's Note:**

> leave prompts for me on my tumblr: alsmiffi.tumblr.com!

The chill of the winter air made the hair on Ross's arm stand up on end, goosebumps appearing.  
He watched as he breathed out, the small mist gathering in front of him before seemingly evaporating.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked, burying his chin into the scarf wrapped around his neck, looking over to Smith as he did.  
"You'll see" The other replied, a small smirk playing on his lips as he squeezed the others hand lightly, swinging their arms a little together.

"It's nearly 11 pm and it's snowing" Ross let out a small laugh as he leant into Smiths side, watching the snow fall lightly in front of them. 

"Mhmm, and what? I wanted to take you out" Smith replied, turning his head a little to kiss the top of Ross's, earning another small laugh from the other.  
"What? On a walk?" Ross replied as they passed the final street lamp on the stretch of pavement they were walking on before Smith turned to his right, leading Ross down another pathway, street lamps reappearing.

"Yeah, walks are nice and relaxing and I know you've even stressed recently" Smith replied quietly as he watched Ross's face crinkle up before relaxing, sighing gently.  
"True" Ross replied, leaving the conversation to lead into a comfortable silence, the distant sound of cars creating adequate noise. 

The houses began to become less frequent the further they walked on, lights appearing over head as they walked closer to the inner city. Snow fell thick and fast causing the lights to become a soft glow on the horizon.

"We're nearly there by the way" Smith added as Ross looked up, his nose red slightly from the cold, flakes of snow dusting the top of his hair, his blue eyes piercing the dark of the night.  
He smiled as Ross leant up to press a kiss to the others cheek, earning a small blush from the taller one.  
"Good because I'm freezing" Ross replied, hiding his face in his scarf again.

Smith smiled as he looked at the road ahead making sure it was clear to cross.  
On the other side, there was a large river which split the city and the houses apart.  
It looked much like the crossing of the Worcester river, the railings being made carved stone, lights strung over between each tall pillar.

Smith made it to the edge, hopping up onto the wall to sit, turning to look at Ross, patting the space next to him.  
Ross rolled his eyes before climbing up next to Smith, sitting cross-legged and turned to face him.  
Cars passed them along the bridge, creating flickering light between the holes between the smaller pillars keeping the walls up.

The area was pretty, the lights above them illuminated their faces as the snow fell around them. The sound of the late night city on the other side of the river seemed so distant as the two looked at each other intently.

"So-" Ross began to speak but trailed off as Smith raised a hand to the others cheek tentatively, leaning in closer.  
Their lips were inches apart, sharing the same air as they inhaled and exhaled.  
"I love you" Smith whispered before filling the space, pressing his lips against Ross's.  
It was gentle, loving and light as they sat on the wall, drowning out everything around them. Just focusing on each other.  
They were just happy to be with each other.  
Smith tilted his head slightly as Ross moved his hands to the back of Smiths neck, carding his hand through the others hair.  
Smith hummed in content against the kiss, exhaling softly through his nose as he pulled back slightly, leaning back in a few more times to kiss the other briefly.

"I love you too" Ross replied, receiving a warm blush on others cheeks.  
They fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at each other, focusing on each other's features before Ross began to speak.

"I appreciate this- fuck, I just- I appreciate you Smith. You're wonderful. All you ever do is make me happy" He stumbled over his words, looking down momentarily before looking back at the others gaze.  
Smith smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as his smile widened.  
"I try my best. Plus I know you've been stressed. What better thing to do than to come out here and kiss you, huh mate?" He laughed sweetly, finding the others hand with his own, entwining their fingers together.

"God dammit I'm honestly in love with you" Ross said, as he pushed himself up onto his knees a little, pushing back Smiths small fringe to kiss his forehead. Smith laughed bashfully, the blush growing on his cheeks a little more.

"I'm in love with you too" Smith replied as the other sat back down, looking down to the water as he said it, the sounds of the city and water clashing together.

He didn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now.

He was happy.

Because he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> wowee look @ that, I actually wrote a fic that has a happy ending, i know, I'm shocked.
> 
> I know this is short but I really love Smornby to absolute pieces and I really like writing it!
> 
> p.s i really love getting comments so if u have anything to say, literally just leave a comment! id rly appreciate it B)


End file.
